The Bleumoire Flower
by laravengood
Summary: A girl who lost her memories makes her way into Twilight Town. She encounters Roxas, a swordsman looking for the Ultima Weapon, and decides to go with him, hoping that her memories will come back along their journey.
1. The Girl With No Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **I'm not doing the disclaimer for the rest of the story.**

 **Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

A young blonde teenage girl awoke with a start, all she could remember was an image of a castle collapsing, then she snapped back into reality and realized she was in a forest; she tried to get up, but an extreme pain flowing through her body stopped her and she staggered to her feet, back to the place where she woke up.

Slowly and painfully she got up, for some strange reason she knew there was a town past the forest, so with the little strength she had left, she made her way to the town, a new journey awaiting for her.

After walking through the forest for a long time, she entered a quiet town. She could see an ice cream parlor with a few kids in it, an armor shop, and many other places to buy from. As she made her way through the market street, people were staring at her with fearful eyes, and started to run away as if their lives depended on it. This made the already quiet town, look ghostly. Why were they running away? She was hurt and full of bruises. Why weren't they helping her? All these questions rushed into the girl's mind as she walked through the streets.

After a while she was able to find a hospital. As soon as she entered, people started to run away just like before. Men stood before their wives and children to protect them. What did she do that had everyone running away with terror clearly in their eyes? The girl could not remember anything besides a castle collapsing.

"Get out of here." A harsh voice that interrupted her thoughts said. I belonged to a tall blond man with a scar across his face.

"B-but—" she started, but was interrupted by the same voice.

"We don't want you here, you're the—"

"Does it matter who she is? Can't you see that she's hurt and needs help?!" Another voice interrupted, this time it was of a teenage boy about her age, with dirty blond, spiky hair. He had a bandage on his right hand, and he was clearly annoyed.

"Hurry up and help her! What's wrong with you people?"

Some nurses doubtfully hurried over, they had a stretcher ready for the flaxen haired girl and slowly placed her in it.

"Thank you." The girl said to the boy who just saved her life.

"You're welcome, umm—"

"N-Naminé." She managed to choke out. Good, at least she could remember her name.

"I'm Roxas." That was the last thing she heard before fading back into darkness.

* * *

 **People! I'm almost out of school! Just one more week and I'm finished. This means that I'll be able to work more on this story. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short. I'll try to make future chapters longer. Also, the cover for this story is not finished yet, but like I said before, I just have to go to school this week and I'll have all the time in the world to finish it. Until then, you'll have to see Natsu and Lucy on the cover :P Please review and tell me what do you think about this story. No flames by the way, there's enough hate in the world already.**


	2. Destiny

**Before you start reading, let me explain something. Italics will be used for dreams, thoughts, or emphasis.**

 **Oh! I forgot to write this last chapter, thanks to stocky-parker-dog for helping me correct part of this story. She's awesome, go check out her stories, they're awesome too!**

 **Also, thanks to Nan the Keyblade Master and g** **oddragonking for adding this story as their favorite! And, thank you Nan the Keyblade Master for also following it, you rock!**

 **I think that's all you need to know. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _You have some nerve indeed to show up after what you did." The evil voice emitting from the figure in the black coat said._

 _"_ _I have no intention of letting you live any longer. I won't let you hurt more people!"_

 _An intimidating laugh erupted through the room "You ignorant fool. You will never defeat me!"_

* * *

I didn't know where it would take me, but I would leave that in destiny's hands.

 **Nami's POV**

I awoke with a gasp escaping through my lips, a bolt of electricity flowed throughout my body. I was covered in sweat and my heart was hammering. What was that weird dream about? Whatever I saw is surely part of my lost memories; and that voice I heard at the end, it sounded so much like mine. As I let time pass by, scenes from my dream were vanishing from my mind, leaving only a trail of fear that made a knot in my throat.

I heard footsteps echoing through the hallway. They suddenly came to a stop. My attention was drawn to my door. I could see shadows in the bottom. I started to panic as I saw the door knob turning slowly. Soon enough, dirty blond spikes were popping out of the door, and sky blue eyes were staring right back at mine. I let out a sigh of relief and my fear slowly vanished as I relaxed. The boy who saved my life slowly approached me.

"Hey you're finally awake. I'm glad." The boy from before, Roxas, said with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey." I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. Thankfully, this made me forget about the fear my nightmare had brought upon me for a little bit.

"T-thanks for what you did. If it weren't for you, I-I don't know what would've happened to me." Great, now I'm stuttering? Maybe I should spend more time in the hospital. There is something clearly wrong with me.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it, it was nothing." Roxas said with a bright smile. "Those people back there were being really rude to ya. If you don't mind me asking, why was everyone so afraid of you?" He asked me thoughtfully.

"I don't mind cause I don't even know. Today I woke up in a forest with bruises all over my body. The only thing I seem to remember is my name and an image of a castle collapsing." Worry and pain came through my mind as I said this. I realized that I really had no idea of who I was. What did I ever do to make people so afraid of me?

"I-I'm sorry for asking. I just—"

"It's okay. Don't worry." Maybe my countenance made him feel sorry for me. Pity was all that I would receive right now. I mean, I'm a girl that has no idea of who she is. I'm completely alone.

"Naminé, about your memories, don't worry! I promise I won't leave you until they come back." He said giving me a sincere smile.

I had only met him today, and my heart was already telling me to trust him. I felt that I wasn't alone anymore.

 _"_ _I didn't know where it would take me, but I would leave that in destiny's hands."_

Leaving everything in destiny's hands… just like how that voice in my dream said. Maybe, following my heart would be the key in getting my memories back.

"Really?" I asked hoping that he wasn't joking around.

"Yes, if…"

My heart dropped, conditions? Of course this had to be too good to be true.

"You come along with me during my journey. I'm a swordsman looking for the Ultima Weapon. It would be awesome if I had a companion; and maybe during our journey your memories will come back!" Roxas said with enthusiasm.

Ohh so it was just tagging along with him on his journey. This seemed to relieve me, but just a little bit.

"Okay…but are you sure? I mean you just barely met me. Aren't you scared of me as well?" I guess I was a little bit afraid that he would leave me behind or run away like the rest of the world did. "…Why?" I looked up to meet his eyes, hoping I'd find the answer in them.

"I know that you have lost your memories, but it doesn't matter who you were, what _does_ matter is who you are right now, so…will you come with me?" My eyes widened at his words and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help but feel amazed. Was this stranger really worrying about me? Naminé, please don't question everything, just go with him already! Wow, so now I'm arguing with myself. Well, other me, I'm gonna listen to you.

"You're right. I'll go with you, but first I need to get new clothes, the ones I have are all torn and bloody."

"Alright then, let's get going!" Roxas took my hand, carefully bringing me up to my feet, since I was still hurt, and took me outside of the building.

"Here." A smiling Roxas said as he placed a munny pouch on my hand. "Buy whatever you'd like, I'll go find supplies." With that said he left eagerly in a hurry, but then turned around as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh! Let's meet at Station Plaza later!"

"Wait! Where's the Station Plaza?" I managed to stop him with my outburst before he left again.

"Just go to where that clock tower is. It's hard to miss, so I'm sure you won't get lost. See ya later!"

I stared at Roxas' back until he turned a corner and disappeared and then at the heavy munny pouch. Wasn't this a little bit too much?

"I love these clothes!" I said staring at my white simple dress with a white half skirt over it, and black knee boots. As for accessories I bought a protect ring, a ribbon, and a mythril armlet.

Just like everyone else, the clerk had been terrified when I had entered his store. He even told me to take everything he had in the store for free, but I refused. This only made him panic more and faint. I left the munny next to the cashier and left the store towards Station Plaza.

I had been waiting for Roxas for a while now. I was sitting on the stairs leading to Central Station, eating sea-salt ice cream. It was a really strange flavor. It was salty, but at the same time sweet. Nonetheless I loved it.

From where I sat I could see the sky tinted with pink and orange. Were the sunsets here always this breathtaking?

After finishing my ice cream, I had nothing left to do but patiently wait for Roxas to come back. As I stared at the winner phrase on my ice cream stick, something caught my eye from my peripheral vision. I saw a silhouette, which later turned out to be Roxas running towards me with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Naminé. Sorry for taking so long. It took me a lot of time to find this."

He took a star-shaped white crystal out of his pocket and showed it to me.

"It's a Twilight Crystal." He said beaming with joy.

"What is that used for?" I asked looking at the strange crystal.

"I need it for the Ultima Weapon. I've traveled all around the world looking for materials in order to forge it. I'm so glad I just need to find three more crystals and one Orichalcum +."

"Where's the next crystal?" I asked him thoughtfully.

"It's in Twilight Caves. It's about a day of travel from here. We're leaving tomorrow morning." He replied eagerly. I could tell he was really excited about finding all of the remaining materials for the Ultima Weapon.

I guess his eagerness rubbed off on me, because now I was really excited to go on this quest with him. We went to an inn for the night to rest. A long day was waiting for us tomorrow.

* * *

 **Who's the guy in the black coat? Someone from Org. XIII? I'll leave a hint in a chapter, not gonna say which one, it's up to you to find it ;)**

 **You'll soon understand why this story is named The Bleumoire Flower, but until I reveal it, does anyone have any guesses?**

 **After working on this story's cover for a long time, I can say that I'm almost finished with it! Yay! In like two weeks though *sigh* I need to concentrate on my physics final.**

 **Lovely readers,** **I promise this story will get more interesting. Please review or follow! It would totally make my day!**


	3. The Promise

**You can read all of my excuses for not updating in more than a year later :v but for now, please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Roxas and I left Twilight Town early in the morning. We had been traveling for a long time since the sun was almost setting. We almost reached Twilight Caves, but Roxas had to constantly listen to my complaints. Yes, I'm accepting the fact that I was complaining during our trip through the forest.

"Roxas, are you sure this is the right path? I think I saw that tree a while ago"

"Hey, don't worry! I'm sure this is the right path…I think."

My eyes widened in terror and then anger, I was so ready to kill him for getting us lost in a forest.

"Just kidding." He threw his hands up in defense as if expecting a blow from me. Yes Roxas, get scared, you don't want to see me getting mad. Well, it's not like I myself remember going berserk whenever I got mad, but still, fear me!

"You might think that this is the wrong path since everything looks the same, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He said proudly pointing at himself with his signature smile. "It will only be a little bit more of walking and we'll arrive at Twilight Caves. Once we're inside we'll find a nice place and rest for the night. Finding the crystal will be arduous, so we'll need our sleep." His words seemed to calm me down a little bit. I could see that he felt grateful because of that. Good, he was starting to fear me.

After a long time filled with silence, my eyes started to wander through the ancient forest. The sky was starting to get tainted with pink and orange. The light gently bathed the tall trees, making the forest look dreamy and magical. My eyes eventually fell on the bandage on Roxas' right hand.

"Roxas?" I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yes?" He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"How did you hurt your hand?" I asked with curiosity.

His eyes instantly filled with rage, and an annoyed expression framed his features. Now it was _my_ turn to be scared of him. I made a mental note for later to not get on his bad side.

"I got into a fight with a guy named Seifer." His tone of voice made it clear that he didn't want to talk further on the subject. "He was the guy that told you to get out of the hospital."

 _Oh,_ that guy…well now it didn't surprise me that Roxas had gotten into a fight with him. Seifer was really mean to me back in the hospital.

"Give me your hand." I blurted out.

Roxas gave me a confused look. Even I was confused as to why I asked him to give me his hand. I could feel my cheeks heat up. He gave me his hand out of sheer curiosity, evading any eye contact with me. I could see that he was blushing as well.

I carefully grabbed his injured hand and put my free hand on top of his. Before poor Roxas could blush any more, a green light glistened, almost blinding the both of us. Once it faded, he faced me, his eyes filled with amazement as he stared at his now healed hand.

"Wow! You can do white magic?" I can do magic? Oh that's right, I just healed his hand.

"I guess?" I chuckled and continued talking "Maybe with time I'll remember more spells!"

"I'm sure you'll remember them all once we find a way to bring back your memories." He told me with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded my head in response. "You know, I could've been a white mage accompanying a paladin in a past life."

"Yeah, and you probably helped him save the world from a guy who's from the moon!" Roxas said jokingly. We both erupted in laughter and kept walking through the forest.

I came to a stop after seeing a trail of rocks leading uphill, these took over the endless river of green.

"Yes! We've finally made it out of this forest!" I said bumping with excitement as I ran towards the rocky pathway. Roxas chuckled at my excitement and soon followed after me.

* * *

We entered one of the many caves—probably the biggest one—but to my horror and amazement, there were endless pathways within. The air inside was stuffy and it smelled like sulfur. I used the lamp Roxas had given me to inspect the rock formations. It looked like someone had poured a bottle of glitter on some of them. As we went further down the path I started seeing stalagmites and stalactites. There was also some type of rock that looked like popcorn. This just reminded me that I hadn't had any food since the lunch we had in the forest.

"Roxas, are you sure we're not lost?" I asked with gloominess in my voice. If the endless forest seemed enough for me, now imagine this.

"Stop worrying so much, I have traveled through Twilight Caves quite a few times, so don't worry." Even though I couldn't see his face, I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Just try not to explore by yourself, because if you get lost, I might not find you." I gulped at his words, but hey, it would be fine as long as I didn't get separated from him, right?

We made our way through a lot of passages. Thanks to Roxas we managed to find the correct path. Roxas found a nice place for us to spend the night. A fire was made to keep ourselves warm during the night and also so that wild animals or monsters would keep away from us. We made some dinner and went to sleep after eating.

"Good night Roxas." I said as I snuggled into my sleeping bag.

"Night Nami." This nickname made my cheeks go slightly red. A pang of nostalgia suddenly stroked my heart. Maybe my old friends used to call me that. I slowly dozed off to sleep, with a smile on my face. Thinking about what type of people they were.

* * *

"Kupoooooooo!"

I jumped out of my sleeping bag. What in the world was that? Hopefully it wasn't a m-monster. Thankfully, the light from the fire was still lit, so it wasn't completely dark. I went to where Roxas was sleeping and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. What the heck Roxas, what if a monster was about to eat us?

"Roxas! Hey! Wake up!" I shook him violently until he woke up.

"What's happening?" Roxas—half-asleep and still oblivious to the noise in the cave—asked groggily.

"I heard a weird noise in the cave." My legs were shaking and I wanted to get out of here before a ghost or monster could eat us.

"Then let's go see what's happening" Roxas stood up, lighted a lamp, and made his way to the end of the cave.

An image of a boy taking a blow for me and dropping on his knees suddenly popped into my head. I gasped and ran towards Roxas.

"Wait! Don't go! What if you get eaten by monsters?" I grabbed his arm, preventing him from going any further. That image still lingered in my mind and a small tear suddenly rolled down my cheek.

"Naminé? What are you doing? Didn't you want me to go investigate?"

"Yes but−"

"Come on, nothing will happen to you. I'm here." He gave me a warm hug. To me it meant that everything would be fine, and it did calm me down a little bit. After releasing me from the hug, Roxas kept walking towards the cacophony.

We made our way deeper into the cave. When we stopped, my eyes widened at what I saw. A horrendous scream was echoing throughout the whole place, loud enough to make the cave collapse, but from whom was it coming from? Well me, and I was pointing towards a pack of horrendous Silver Lobos. They were chasing a rare creature with white fur, a red pom-pom connected to his head by an antenna, small bat-like wings, a big red noise, and squinty eyes adorning his cute, round face.

"Gee, I didn't know a girl could scream like that." Roxas thought out loud.

"Well I'm sorry Roxas, but those wolves are scary!" I shrieked and pointed at them. My skin scrawled just by seeing them.

"My lucky day, a Moogle." He materialized a black sword out of nowhere. It formed as if condensing from mist. Once his sword was out he began to charge towards what he called a Moogle. Wait…wasn't he supposed to go after the scary wolves?

"Help me! They want to eat me kupo!" The screams of the Moogle became louder. The Silver Lobos were right on track with him.

"Wait! Roxas you're not going to kill it, are you?" How could he possibly kill such a cute creature? The poor thing was about to get eaten.

"Gee, of course not! I'll take care of the Silver Lobos and save the Moogle." The pack of Silver Lobos turned their attention to him, forgetting all about the Moogle, who quickly made his way over to where I was. I tried to comfort it as much as I could, but the fact that I was as scared as the Moogle didn't help much.

The wolves surrounded Roxas completely. I watched him charging his sword at them, dodging attacks when needed. After he defeated the Silver Lobos, he made his way to where we were.

"Are you okay?" He asked the Moogle with concern in his voice.

"Yes kupo. Those things had been chasing me for a long time, kupo. Thanks for saving me! My name is Virtus, kupo!" He said, bowing his head towards Roxas, his pom-pom swinging. I refrained myself from squealing, Moogles are so cute!

"You're welcome Virtus. I'm Roxas and this is my friend Naminé." He said presenting us to Virtus.

"Nice to meet you, kupo! I owe you one. I know kupo, I'll synthesize some stuff for you." He started taking out weird gems and ore out of nowhere. He then started synthesizing them. The final result was a charm shaped as a scythe. It had a small ring attached to the top.

"Here kupo, this is for you Nami. It's a full bloom charm." The scythe gave me the creeps, but I still took it in my hands.

"Thanks, Virtus."

"This is why I was so glad that we found a Moogle! Hey Virtus, I know what you can synthesize for me, The Ultima Weapon." Roxas said beaming with joy.

In the short time that I've known him, I've never seen him this happy.

"Sure, why not kupo? How many materials do you have so far?"

"Well I just lack a serenity crystal—that's why we're here by the way— we also have to look for a dense and mythril crystal, and finally, only one more Orichalcum +."

"You're almost done kupo. If you'd like, I'll lead you to where the serenity crystal is. Follow me kupo!" Virtus started flying and leading us deeper into the cave.

I could faintly hear the sound of water which increased as we crossed a dark tunnel. Once we were on the other side we came across a river with an old boat in it. We all got in, and Virtus kept leading us towards the serenity crystal. We eventually reached a channel. I watched in amazement as we traversed it. It was divinely lit by glow worms and it led us to a spring fed by a beautiful waterfall. The brink of the waterfall came from a sinkhole that showered the cave with moonlight.

"Okay kupo, the serenity crystal is up there." Virtus pointed towards the sinkhole.

"How are we gonna get up there if we can't fly?" I asked. Roxas looked at me with a smirk on his face and started to approach me. I backed away as much as I could without falling off the boat. He was planning something and it was definitely not good.

"Eek! W-what are you doing?" He pulled me up and carried me bridal style. I could feel my face heating up, a _lot_. This was way too embarrassing for me. Kairi would never shut up if she saw—wait, who's Kairi? Oh my goodness, I remembered someone!

"Well you asked me how we were gonna get up there. Here I'll show ya." Roxas interrupted my thoughts and then snapped his fingers. We started… flying? I guess that's what you'd call it since we were going up.

"How did you do that?" I curiously asked. I looked up to meet his eyes and waited for his reply. Bad decision by the way. I blushed even more since our faces were mere inches apart, so I instantly averted my eyes from his.

"I'm using a Grav-Con Unit. This device lets me manipulate gravity. A simple gravity spell would've sufficed, but I'm no good with magic." He chuckled nervously when he finished his sentence.

His laugh was cute. Whoa, what did I just think about? Oh no. I'm starting to notice every single thing Roxas does. This is the first symptom of *shudder* love. Something that if not handled correctly can end in fatality. I shook my head in hopes of taking these thoughts out of my head.

"Naminé, are you okay? It seems that something is bothering you." I froze at his words. He noticed! What do I do?!

"I'm fine, don't worry." I cleared my throat and replied, but it seems my words didn't convince him.

"Are you su—"

"Hey, umm would you tell me more about the Ultima Weapon?" I nervously interrupted him before he could ask me anything else.

"Ah! Yes, I'll be glad to." Phew…He finally dropped the subject. "Let me explain the importance of having a Moogle as a partner first. The instructions for this legendary sword are found in a tome, but only Moogles understand the ancient language it's written in. They're also the only ones that know where to find the legendary ingredients. To make matters worse, Moogles hide themselves from humans, so this is why most swordsmen fail to find the ingredients. I was lucky enough to find a recipe that was already translated in a basement and had the location of most of the ingredients.

"Now I'll explain what's the ultima Weapon. To put it simply, it's the most powerful sword in the world."

"I see…" I said, not daring to look up into his bright eyes. Instead I stared at the checkered patterns in his jacket. My cheeks were still a little bit warm from embarrassment.

Roxas and I remained silent for a while. I took my eyes off his jacket and decided to look at the cave instead. We were so high up you could raise your hand and touch the stars. The hole where the moonlight came from got bigger as we flew higher. But before going through the sinkhole we diverted toward a nearby rock ledge.

Roxas brought me down to my feet and we were finally able to walk on solid ground again.

"We've arrived kupo!" Virtus said. I looked at him. He was facing a pedestal with a weird heart shaped symbol on it. He then pressed some kind of button on it and a crystal appeared on the platform.

Roxas took the crystal joyfully and wouldn't stop saying "thank you Virtus" over and over again.

Just as we were about to leave, a weak gleam of light coming from the waterfall caught my attention.

"Hey, Virtus? What's that over there?" I said while staring at the flickering light.

"I'm not sure kupo, I've never seen something like that. Let's go find out kupo." The Moogle proceeded to fly over to the gleam of light. Roxas carried me bridal style and used his Grav con unit again.

"The light is coming from inside the waterfall, let's go in kupo!" We kept following Virtus until we faced the waterfall.

"Wait Roxas, before we go in let me see if I can summon a barrier around us so that we don't get wet."

"That's a great idea Naminé!"

I stretched my hands, concentrating all of my energy on them in hopes of summoning a barrier.

"Come on Naminé, you can do this." I said to myself while putting even more effort into the spell. I tried to imagine a barrier forming, enclosing us. Energy started to surge through my hands and before I knew it, a barrier appeared, encircling Roxas, Virtus, and me.

"You did it Nami!" He said with amazement.

"Now let's go find out what's behind that waterfall!" I said with excitement.

The inside of the waterfall was lit with blue crystals encrusted in the cave wall; it was also adorned with a mural. It was a painting of what appeared to be a blue flower. There where strange glyphs there too, but I couldn't read those. They appeared to be some type of ancient language.

"Behold, the legendary Bleumoire Flower, kupo" Virtus traced his paw through the glyphs, trying to read the rest of the ancient letters. "'This magical flower found atop Mt. Nipha has healing properties. It's used to heal incurable illnesses. This is our last gift to you, before we leave this realm.' Kupo, I think I've heard of this before. The ancient tribe caring for these flowers is long gone, but the legend of the flower is engraved here. Naminé, this flower can bring back your memories, kupo!"

"Roxas, Virtus. I-I can get my memories back." Both Roxas and Virtus embraced me into a warm hug. Fresh tears of happiness started to roll down my cheeks. Virtus was the first one to pull away, he stared back at the cave wall.

"There's a map here too, kupo. If we go through the sinkhole we should be able to find the pathway towards Mt. Nipha. We're pretty much halfway there, kupo!"

"Naminé, no matter what it takes, or how long, I will do whatever I can to get that flower for you. I promise."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to put some fluff in it xD Anyone can tell me the references to final fantasy games?**

 **Okay, soo...I'm super sorry for not updating in a loooong time. I had some stuff come up in my life and well...I just didn't have time and fortitude to keep writing. The good thing is that I graduated from High School last week, so that means that I'll have time to write. So lack of time is not gonna be an excuse for me anymore :v**

 **The good news are that no matter how long it takes me to write this, I will finish it. I have most of the ending finished anyway. And, guyyyys! We got three beautiful trailers! and oh my storming gosh, the release date! I'm super excited for Kingdom Hearts III! It looks gorgeous!**

 **Okay so the bad news now. The artwork for this fanfic is not finished. Like I said before, life has not been very kind to me and so I didn't have the energy to finish it. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to finish it...soon.**

 **Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story!**


	4. Mt Nipha

**KHIII is here! Please enjoy it for me since I still don't have it :'c Anyway, here's the new chapter, please read and enjoy :3**

* * *

"Naminé."

Before she could respond, Roxas draped the girl with a white cloak, bringing her closer to him as he did so. He then stared deeply into her blue eyes and gently covered her head with the hood.

"We don't want people to go ballistic like the last time we were here." He smiled at her and kept walking towards Twilight Town's main entrance. Leaving a blushing Naminé and a flabbergasted Virtus behind.

"T-thanks." Naminé said before she and Virtus ran in order to catch up with Roxas.

After discovering the mural, the trio set their minds on finding the Bleumoire Flower. However, before going to Mt. Nipha, they went back to Twilight Town in order to buy more supplies for the long trip. After the trio was done with their shopping they decided to go buy sea salt ice cream before resuming their travels.

"Roxas, I'm really excited to eat that sea salt ice cream you mentioned on our way here. I'll go buy them for you, stay here kupo!" Virtus said as he eagerly flew towards the ice cream parlor shop.

"Can't really blame him for wanting to eat sea salt ice cream that bad." Roxas chuckled as he said this and Naminé joined him.

"Roxas, is that you? It's been quite a few years since we last saw each other." A dulcet voice said from behind them. Roxas flinched immediately when hearing the newcomer's voice, it only meant that _he_ was here as well. Naminé didn't dare to face the stranger due to fear of being found out.

"Oh, who is this? Is she perhaps, your girlfriend?" Another voice joined the conversation. Just as Roxas suspected, _he_ was here as well. That voice belonged to him. It's not like he didn't want to see these two people after being away for so long. It's just that he didn't know how they would react if they found out he was with Naminé.

Roxas finally turned around in order to shout at them and wipe their allusive smiles off their faces. "Sora, Kairi…I didn't come back home to get pestered like this—"

"K-Kairi?" Naminé said with a voice barely above a whisper. That name seemed so familiar to the her. In her attempts to remember, she began to grip her head and groan in agony. She fainted, but before she hit the floor Roxas caught her. Making her hood fall off. Which revealed her face to both Sora and Kairi, making them gasp in surprise.

"Roxas, that's—" Kairi began, but Roxas hugged Naminé closer to him and made a run for it. "Wait!"

"Virtus! We're getting out of here!" Roxas grabbed Virtus when they passed by the ice cream shop. Both Sora and Kairi where tailing behind them.

Roxas noticed an airship nearby and ran towards it. He put Naminé gently on one of the seats and started to get the ship ready in order to take off.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my ship!" An infuriated voice belonging to a man said. He was getting closer to the ship.

"That voice…don't tell me this is _his_ ship." Roxas shuddered and began to panic. It was obvious this ship belonged to him. "Storm it, he's coming! Where's the button to close the—Ah! Here it is." Roxas pressed the button just in time and the door began to close. Before it completely closed, it started to open again. Revealing Cid Highwind's enraged face.

"Wait what?!" Roxas said with surprise and began to panic even more. Just a few more seconds and the ship would've been ready to take off. Cid was standing on the platform and about to enter the ship.

"Ship ready to take off." The automated ship's voice said with a loud rumble. In a frantic attempt to take off, Roxas pressed a random button, hoping that it would miraculously save them.

"I'm this ship's owner, you idiot! did you think that you could just—"

Roxas flinched at the loud thud. That button controlled the platform. "Thank goodness…I mean…I hope nothing too grave happened to him."

"Kupo! Let's take off before something else happens!" Virtus said from the back. He was taking care of Naminé.

"Ah, right! Mt. Nipha, here we go!"

* * *

"That little squirt stole my ship! Wait till I get my hands on you, you son of a—"

"Cid! Give me a ship, I'm going after them!" Kairi said. Sora was trailing behind her.

"I don't have more ships." Cid said, still fuming over the fact that his only ship was stolen.

"You don't?!" Sora said speechless. Cid punched his head as a response.

"Why are you after Roxas anyway? Did he also steal something from you?" The grown man huffed sarcastically. He then started to light a cigarette.

"No he didn't…well, kind of I guess. He has Naminé with him." Kairi said.

"Wait, what?! Are you sure it's her?" Cid asked incredulously.

"Yes, we're totally sure" Both Sora and Kairi responded simultaneously.

"Too bad for Roxas that I have a tracker on that ship." The man said while smiling smugly to himself.

"That's great, but how are we gonna follow them if we don't have another ship?" Kairi asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry kiddos. I have the right man for the job. We'll get your sister back in no time, Kairi." Cid smirked while making ring smokes.

* * *

"Naminé, wake up, kupo." Virtus started shaking the girl awake.

"W-what…where am I?" Naminé asked groggily.

"You're in a ship, kupo! After you fainted, Roxas sto—I mean, he borrowed a ship and we made our way here. We're already in Mt. Nipha, kupo!" Virtus gave Naminé a coat and started dragging her outside the ship. Roxas was already outside. He welcomed both Virtus and Naminé with a smile and they started walking away from the ship. There were snowflakes falling everywhere. It looked like a storm would brew soon and if they didn't hurry up, the trio would be caught in it.

As they kept moving on, Naminé could see a bluish light emitting from the top of Mt. Nipha. She assumed that the Bleumoire flowers were located there. She went ahead of Roxas and Virtus, very excited about regaining her memories. She was getting near the top, but then her negative thoughts stopped her.

 _"What if knowing about my past changes me completely? What if I don't like what I did in the past? People were running away from me, so what if Roxas and Virtus hate me and don't want to see me ever again?"_

Seeing how Naminé was hesitating to move forward, Roxas said "Don't worry Naminé, we're here with you, and no matter what happens, Virtus and I will stay by your side. Even if other people run away from you, we won't."

His sky blue eyes were staring directly at her sapphire ones. Naminé didn't know why, but whenever he did that she felt a tug in her heart, nonetheless she knew it wasn't something to worry about.

Virtus was standing next to him happily nodding his head. "That's true Naminé! We'll stay together no matter what, kupo!" His words encouraged her to move on as well.

Nodding her head, Naminé made her way to where the blue light was coming from, expecting to see the beautiful flowers that would give her back what she had lost. What she saw made her eyes widen, she could feel a lump forming in her throat. The flowers were gone. The only remnants of them were the bluish light that came from the snow.

The flaxen haired girl fell to her knees into the snow, hot tears slowly falling down from her sapphire eyes. She heard gasps of surprise behind her.

"I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, huh." her once cheerful voice turned into a bitter one, almost unrecognizable.

Before Virtus or Roxas could say anything to comfort her she continued talking. "R-Roxas… Didn't you p-promise me t-that we would find the flowers and get my memories back?" her voice became shaky and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Her last sentence broke Roxas' heart into a million pieces. He had promised her something that he himself didn't know if they could find, but after seeing her sapphire eyes twinkling with hope and her bright smile, he couldn't help but promise her that they would find the flowers and she would be able to regain her memories.

"W-was e-everything just a waste of our t-t-time?"

"Naminé, stop the nonsense" Roxas kneeled down next to the dismayed blonde, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was painful to see her like that, it made him feel sick "Even if the flowers are gone, do you still regret all the experiences and fun we had?" He was right, they got to meet Virtus, not only that, but they had a lot of fun being together. The best part was running away on Cid's stolen ship, even though the blonde had been unconscious through the whole thing.

"Yeah kupo! Don't worry Naminé, I'm sure that we'll find another way of getting your memories back"

"Virtus is right" Roxas stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to her feet. This took Naminé for surprise, so she stumbled, bringing both of them into the cold snow once again.

Naminé fell on top of Roxas, both of them were blushing at the sudden proximity, their faces mere inches apart.

The flaxen haired girl erupted into fits of laughter, hoping to break the awkwardness, soon enough both Roxas and Virtus joined in. Cheerfulness replaced the unease that once filled the place. She rolled out of Roxas' chest, letting him stand up and breathe properly; he then helped her get up on her feet.

"Naminé, Virtus, let's get outta here, I'm freezing! We need to do lots of research too. We're not giving up until Naminé has her memories back" Roxas gave her a smile.

"Roxas, Virtus, thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you" she then embraced them into a warm hug "You know…maybe it won't be that bad if I don't have my memories back. As long as I'm with you guys, I can make better ones."

"Or far better, you can come back with me and we'll give you your memories back, witch."

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Roxas said, materializing his black sword from mist and running towards the cloaked figure. He was about to strike when the figure hindered his movements with a time spell. Roxas was moving in slow motion mid-air. Virtus flew towards Roxas immediately, trying to remove the spell with Moogle magic, but it seemed that nothing was working.

"Roxas!" Naminé tried to run towards Roxas, but the figure simply pushed her and she fell to the cold snow with a thud.

"The Bleumoire flowers are capable of reversing any type of magic or curing any illness. It was obvious you'd be here Naminé."

"You destroyed them, didn't you!?" The blonde shouted at him through gritted teeth.

"We did destroy them, a long time ago. Whenever this world gets plunged into darkness by the hand of our master, one person from the Bleumoire Clan is chosen to bring it back to light. A few decades ago, our master came back. In order to prevent anyone from stopping our master again, we destroyed everyone who came from this clan and the flowers. You see, the flowers do not only cure anything, if used by people from this clan, it awakens their true power. These people were a threat to our master's plans. That's why we destroyed them. Now Naminé, be a good girl and come back with me, our master will be glad to have you back."

"What do you mean our master. I'm not one of you! I'm definitely not…" Naminé slumped further in the snow, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"That's rude of you, you know. You were among the highest of ranks. It was really fun watching you wipe out everyone's memories and making them our soldiers. You are crucial to our plans, that's why I'm here to bring you back."

"You talk too much." Another figure stabbed the evil man with his sword, making him collapse to the icy floor as he removed it from his chest. Black smoke started to surround his body and it soon evaporated into nothingness.

The mysterious figure then turned to Roxas and liberated him from the spell. Once the spell was removed he fell from midair and tried his best to balance himself on his feet. The figure then made its way towards Naminé, helping her up to her feet.

"Who are you?" Naminé asked as she stared at his bright turquoise eyes. He proceeded to remove his hood.

"The name's Riku."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Please let me know if you have any questions or if anything seems confusing to you. I think next chapter would be great to answer your questions. I'm also very sorry it took this long for an update. I started college and well...you know how crazy it gets xD**

 **Also, just in case you guys are curious. I started writing this story about four years ago, long before I published it here. It initially started as a highschool project. The project consisted on writing a story for a grade schooler. We visited them and read it to them. Once that was finished, I decided to further expand the story, include more to it, and make it a fanfic (lol) And that's how it ended up like this xD**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and started following, you guys are seriously amazing! Until next time :3**


End file.
